


中断

by WDT



Category: Erwin levi - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22466158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WDT/pseuds/WDT
Summary: r18公共场合play私设如山，小心踩雷，回坑，有错误的地方多多包涵
Relationships: Erwin Levi
Kudos: 14





	中断

“我好像忘记了一件事。”  
利维看着趴在自己身上的埃尔文突然起了身，停止了他的解扣子的动作，有点急的样子整理好衣物，头也不回地直向门口走去  
“喂喂，要去干嘛?”  
利维被埃尔文突然的起身吓了一跳，下一秒也立刻坐了起来，双手撑在床上看埃尔文整理衣物，一头雾水。  
“晚饭前必要的口号，让新兵牢记他们来调查兵团的目的。”  
利威尔可算是记了起来，自从这一届新兵进来，团长每天晚上都要在晚饭前喊口号，有时还会布置一点明天的任务  
“嘁，我记性不好，忘了。不过你每天都喊，不嫌腻吗?”  
利维下了床，理了理自己身上的衣服，刚脱掉的衣服又要穿上，十分的厌烦，对刚才的事没能进行下去而感到扫兴，他一边扣衬衫的扣子，一边一脸无语的看着埃尔文，好像并不是特别情愿的样子  
“就算腻也不能怠惰。”  
埃尔文嘴角上扬，勾住身后的人的脖子，在利威尔额头上落下了一个吻  
“没关系，我们可以晚点继续。”  
“是是是。”  
利维在埃尔文的亲吻下愣了一会儿，本来失落的心情有了好转，便拿起了挂在门边衣架上的调查兵团大衣，就跟随着埃尔文走了出去。  
“算了，我和你一起去。”  
两个人走了不远的路来到了广播室，广播室的不远处就是食堂，而此时新兵们正在等待团长的演讲，在没讲完之前，他们手中的碗筷都不能动，否则会因顶撞上司而给予处分

广播室因为每天都会有人，所以通常都有人打扫，十分干净，但是地方并不是特别的大，喇叭话筒等一系列东西都在一张桌子上摆放的整整齐齐，广播室里面还放置着一张折叠的桌子，桌子是玻璃的，但是很牢固，上面还叠放着不同时期的报纸

埃尔文利用控制板打开了食堂的喇叭，并摆正了自己嘴边的话筒，双手撑在摆放话筒的桌子上准备发言  
“明天是新兵们的第一次壁外调查，今晚……”  
刚开始发言，埃尔文就感觉后背一股暖意，明显是身后有人贴了过来，那人的手在自己的大腿外侧游荡，埃尔文知道肯定是利威尔在耍小把戏，就懒得管他，可是这只手不断往里，又突然握住了自己的下体，埃尔文受到刺激虎躯一震后猛地回头，却只看到了那个人的头顶  
“埃尔文，好无聊啊。”  
利威尔整个人都贴在埃尔文的背上，嘴里说着无聊，手却空不出来，一只手扶上了他的腰，另一只手正紧紧握住埃尔文的下体玩弄  
，还不断的在那逐渐撑起的帐篷上画圈圈  
“怎么隔着外裤就有反应了，埃尔文你什么情况啊”  
“利威尔，快住手……我话筒没关，这些事咱回屋再做好吗?”  
埃尔文用手掌紧握着话筒，有些急切地讨好利威尔让他放手，可是这人像个顽皮的孩子，好像根本没把他的话放在眼里  
“嘁，事多，我离话筒远，他们听不见。”  
“你继续讲呐，团长大人。”  
四目相对，平时死鱼眼，表情严厉的兵长嘴角居然有了上翘的弧度，怎么都像是一个孩子，因为自己打的好算盘而沾沾自喜  
利威尔手中的幅度越来越大，被利威尔又是捏又是挠，又痒又难受的感觉让埃尔文的下体已经勃起，利威尔在他的身后压低了声音笑了一声  
“你快适可而止，利威尔。”  
埃尔文的手已经因为难忍出了手汗，他用他的大手抓住了利威尔的右手，但这一瞬间，利威尔的左手已经开始解他的皮带 。埃尔文是那种有了目标就会拼死完成的人，就算场景多么尴尬，他也是不会中断这场宣告的，利威尔明白。  
“今晚士兵们好好休息，明天早上天亮就得集合…”  
在食堂的大家都十分奇怪，团长正在不停的喘着粗气 ，说的话都是一顿一顿的，很明显不是感冒就是在干别的事情  
“啊，我好像听到了利维的声音。”  
坐在餐桌旁的韩吉拿起了自己的茶杯，这是喇叭里有声音后食堂内交流的第一句话  
“利维兵长和埃尔文团长关系好，这个时候也在一起么。”一个士兵回话  
逐渐，食堂失去了原有的安静，嘈杂的环境内全部都是新兵在讨论兵长和团长的声音，韩吉放下了茶杯，好像对广播室现在发生的事都了如指掌一样，一言不发，成为了最安静的人。

>“喂，赶紧读完你那该死的台词吧，我知道你忍不住了。”  
兵长虽然个子矮，体格小，但是力气和埃尔文不相上下，利维被埃尔文控制的右手已经挣脱了出来，此时埃尔文的语气中出现了慌乱，自己的裤子皮带已经被利威尔解开，扔到了地上，利威尔拉开了前方的拉链，隔着内裤又进行了新的抚摸，利威尔闭上眼，感受着自己右手放在埃尔文勃起的阴茎上的温度和大小  
“喂，你又变热了，埃尔文。”  
“嘶”  
用着全身力气忍耐着的埃尔文终于忍不住了，他一个360度转身就把利威尔扣在了桌前，而话筒的对面听到的则是巨大的碰撞声，食堂内的士兵们又安静了下来，

安静下来干嘛?继续吵啊！”坐在一旁的韩吉发话了，她好像是有意帮广播室那两人隐瞒着什么，越是安静，那边什么动静就更清楚

利维的手腕被埃尔文单手反扣在身后，现在屁股紧紧贴着埃尔文勃起的下体，他回头，正好对上了埃尔文变浑浊的蓝色眼眸  
“急了?”  
利威尔的胸膛磕到了桌边，有些吃痛地看着埃尔文，因为刺痛，利威尔扭了扭身子，却发现自己被反扣的手被抓的越来越紧，身后的大家伙也是热情高涨，变得十分的烫  
“不好意思，刚才有只老鼠在广播室乱窜，已经被我抓住了。”  
“埃尔文你他妈的在骂我?”  
趴在桌上的利威尔很想要反击，但是在这种体位下他毫无反抗之力，他现在的确像一只被抓住的老鼠，不得动弹，甚至还被当脏兮兮的宠物挑逗  
“明天早上新兵们在天亮之前起床，集合后进行新兵第一次壁外调查”  
埃尔文边说边解着利维的皮带，不一会儿利维的下身衣物就完全不剩了，他和埃尔文两句身体紧紧地贴在了一起，两个人的体温一桶上升，因为摩擦，利威尔的眼睛也被蒙上了一层情欲  
“喂，埃尔文，你觉得这样很刺激吗，我就这么觉得”  
埃尔文完全不搭理他，一手捉着利威尔的手腕，另一手已经将手指放进了利威尔的后穴，因内壁被扩张利威尔的声音被痛苦和闷苦所侵占，  
“唔……该死的……你快把话筒关了。”  
利威尔闭上眼睛，将脸紧紧贴在桌上，他死死咬着下嘴唇，并且想要尽量远离麦克风，自己现在被埃尔文支配着，有可能一个不小心就被他挑逗的叫出来  
埃尔文弯下腰，将嘴凑到利威尔的耳边，轻声说道  
“你刚才不是玩的很开心么？”  
又增加了一根手指，瘙痒的后穴让利威尔十几分难受，后穴不断的收缩，身体被手指撑开，柔软的内壁不断吸收，挤压，排出了少许肠液，干燥的肠壁变得光滑，更方便了手指的抽送  
，后穴变得湿润有柔软，红彤彤的十分好看  
“每次壁外调查损失都十分惨重，特别是新兵，所以大家今晚好好休息。”  
“唔……”  
被禁锢在身下的利威尔挣扎着想要起来，被压迫的感觉实在不舒服，更何况还有可能被窃听到，自己的人设就毁于一旦，  
“你快放开我，埃尔文！”  
利威尔开始挣扎起来，可是后穴的快感麻木了他的身子，力气已经变少了不少，这种挣扎在埃尔文眼里只不过是调情中的扭来扭去  
这次扩张的并不久，埃尔文把手指拔出，将自己又硬又大的性器抵在了不断收缩的后穴口  
“唔……等！嗯！”  
还没等利威尔说话，性器已经闯入了他的体内，身体的空虚感被异物填满，利威尔因为身体突然被满足而差点叫了出来  
“你其实早就可以叫了，我话筒已经关了。”  
埃尔文弯下腰，捏起利威尔的下巴，在他的嘴唇上舔舐，埃尔文松开了禁锢利威尔的手，用空下来的手放在利威尔的胸膛前游荡，利威尔的乳头也已经勃起，单薄的衬衫无法隐藏它们的轮廓，身后的快感和胸前的瘙痒让利威尔舒服的喘不过气，他别过头，埃尔文的舌头大力攻入了利威尔没有要紧的牙关的口腔，柔软的口腔被攻入，埃尔文感受着利威尔舌头的粗糙和舌苔的光滑，温暖的口腔中的唾液，埃尔文也想吃的一点也不剩，深入口腔感受着埃尔文舌头的舔舐，利威尔的口腔只能不断地吮吸，甜甜的唾液与埃尔文的唾液混合在了一起流出了利威尔的嘴角，打湿了下巴  
“唔……”  
埃尔文松开了利威尔的下巴，利威尔精致的脸的下巴已经被唾液湿润，嘴巴因为接吻带来的窒息感嘴巴大大张开，索取空气，利威尔的眼睛已经因为情欲半睁，嘴中红红的舌头看的埃尔文热血沸腾，又抓着利威尔的头进行索吻  
“呜……快……后面动一动……哈”  
利威尔扭了扭屁股，示意埃尔文快点动，因为接吻太上头，埃尔文已经失去了理智，硕大的性器开始在利威尔体内抽送，如海浪一样的快感直击利威尔大脑，利威尔爽的大口叫了出来，后入让性器进入的更深，利威尔被顶的大脑一片空白  
“唔嗯……埃尔文你个淫……”  
“明明是你先挑逗我的，利威尔”  
性器不断送入送出，像是小猫那般被埃尔文挑弄着地的利威尔把柱身吮吸得更深，一边迎合着埃尔文的抽送摆动着腰肢，一边踮着脚尖把屁股高高抬起  
“唔……哈啊……”  
“别叫的这么又大声又勾魂，这里也是公共场合啊利威尔。”  
埃尔文咬住了利威尔的耳垂，身前人用手捂住了自己的嘴，他的耳朵贴近利威尔，听着他那可爱的像猫咪一样的轻哼声  
“真可爱……”  
抽插速度越来越快，自暴自弃的利威尔把手放下，在放荡的淫叫的同时，因反作用力埃尔文的柱身进入到了利威尔前所未有的深度，快感逐渐被疼痛代替  
“噫……疼啊……！”  
“一会儿就好了，乖”  
埃尔文用手捧住了利威尔的脸，在sex中索吻，利威尔的叫喊全部被吞入腹中，转化为两根舌头纠缠发出的水声  
“唔……啧……你真有闲心……嗯！”  
疼痛不了一会儿，利威尔的身体又被什么带到了一个至高的领域，嘴中的话也不再经过大脑思考  
“呜啊……嗯……身体好热……额”  
埃尔文的抽送就没有停下来过，高频率的抽插就像打桩机一样狠狠地顶弄着利威尔的深处，胸前的乳头又突然被掐，全身都变得敏感  
“唔嗯……乳头…好热…什么东西要来了！……”  
“身体……唔嗯……”

利威尔的身体快要到达了极限，脑海里只剩下抽插快乐的利威尔扭动着腰肢，后穴紧紧包裹着柱身没有一丝空余，埃尔文抓起利威尔的两条手臂，利威尔整个上半身都失去了重力，任由私处不断被侵犯，因活塞运动啪叽啪叽的水声听得让人脸红心跳，抽插了多次，射精的冲动不断左右着埃尔文的腰肢，他一个劲的蹂躏利威尔的私处，狭窄的肠道不断发出色情的水声，被射精前膨胀的肉棒撑大

“唔……混蛋……  
埃尔文松开利威尔的手臂，将人整个提起，以一个把尿的姿势进行最后的抽插，双腿被分开，利威尔的私处被暴露在空气中，羞耻的感觉让后穴收缩，就算利威尔生理上拒绝穴肉收缩，但讽刺的后穴却给了肉棒爽到天国的奉仕，利威尔的身体终于到达了顶峰，在一边呻吟一边抽搐中泻了出来，感受着单凭后穴带来的高潮的循环的快感  
“唔……好爽……”  
在最后几十次抽插下，埃尔文也终于泻了出来，这次两人貌似都很满意，两个人上半身的衣物都没有脱，穿好了裤子，擦了一下地就赶紧跑路了，临走前确认过，周围没人  
“你果然喜欢这样，埃尔文。”  
利威尔披着大衣，看着埃尔文的侧脸  
“回房后继续，利威尔  
眼神对上了，像初恋一样的脸红心跳又重返到利威尔的身上，利威尔别过头，在昏暗的灯光下无法捕捉的脸红却被埃尔文看在眼里  
“嘁，真烦。”


End file.
